What another rule we'll break today? Zack?
by Gomez Lili
Summary: The trouble maker Zack Martin! the students are finally going to graduate! they are finally be free and Live there own lifes, what will happen when they get back to the Hotel Tipton? will Cody go to university he always wanted to go with Bailey? and what about zack, London, Maya , Woody, Marcus and addison? finally Mosby is going to get marry! with Emma!
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning:**_are going to be parts exactly like the Graduation Day but with my own style!**  
**

**I do not own anything, except my own story! Hope you like it Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**First Chapter :)  
**

well all begging like this:

London tipton is in her cabin:

**London though:**

_even though I hated the way she dress. In this recent years she became more attached friend with me._

when i was about to put my earrings, bailey open the door of our cabin and said **" i so nervous i want to open it but i can't i promise to cody i will no open the letter"** she was walking around the room ,and i said to her **" first calm down Bailey "** and i put a hand on Bailey right shoulder , bailey calm down so i beggin to talk to her** " okay something tell me that you open the letter right?"** I asked , Bailey look at me with a face that something tell me that was a yes , so i said **" okay,so why you do that why you open the letter before Cody did?"**i ask, bailey sit down and said to me** " well beacause i** **really want to know what said and I could not wait any longer and i feel bad for that "** she look at me with a face of guilty and i said to her " ho bailey Ho **pour little bailey, "** tipic of what do London , Bailey Look at her and said **" Hey said something that no make me feel so guilty like this "** she protest, But i sit beside her and said** " well is truth you have to feel bad for open the letter before cody but i think cody must have done the same thing that you did, but if i was you i will tell him in case"** i lagh a little, and bailey look at me with a smile and said** " you know London that is what i going to do but not Today in case"** and i look at her with a eyes like serious Bailey, but i smile and said **" well what that letter said"** Bailey smile and sat up and said **" Well i get in! i get in to yell!"** said hug me and i hug her back.

**( with Zack )** **( in the bar of smoothies)**

Zack was Putting he's dirty socks in the blender machine. And then Mosby was walking around the deck and stop when he saw what Zack was doing with the blender machine.

Mr. Mosbey stop in the oder side of the cauntel and said to Zack **" I know i do not have to ask"** said with a calmy tone, Zack smile and mosby keep talking but this time yell **" What are you doing? what you are putting your dirty socks in the blender?"** Zack stop smiling and said calmy to Mosby **" well the laundry raised the price to a penny so i have to do my own Lundry here..and is my last week what are you going to do fired me?"** Mosby don't said anything and Live , Zack is now along.

**( with Maya in her cabin with Addison)**

Maya is sitting in the bed talking to Addison and she said to Addison**"well i think is better break up with Zack, beacause i move out to Africa and of** **course they will be more guys in there and Chad is waiting for me Since I entered this school "** Adisson look at her in bad mode and said to maya **" okay so are you saying is that Chad is a guy and you just took Zack like a boyfriend for like 3 months for not miss your other Boyfriend Chad that is in Africa waiting for you over this years?"**maya look at Addison with a shy face and said**" oops sorry but yes i did that to try to forget about Chad over this two years"**addison do not want to belive this she though that she was joking but she was not joking, addison stood up and said"**i do not belive you, how can you do this to Zack?"**Maya stood up too and said **" please don't tell Zack that i have a boyfriend"**and addison said **" why dot you are going to break up with him anyway"** and Maya put her Jacket on and live the room running. and yell **" i though that we were friends!"**and addison yelled back **" me too"** and she close the door.

**( 9 :00 of the morning )**

**( with London and Ms. Emma Tutwiler in the class room)**

Ms Tutwiler is running around the class room trying to catch London that too is running trying to Ms Tutwiler don't catch her...

**(15 min later)**

**"****why this happend to me?" **London protest. Ms Tutwiler finnaly catch London **"well if you came to class like every student everyday and do not text in the middle of class, probably you were not here killing me "** the teacher said yelling, and London Look at her with a eyes like_ i wish this day you did not exist_ , but London said calmy **" well then why you handcuffed me to the desktop" **and Tutwiler said **" beacause London if i handcuffed you YOU MAYBE DON'T LIVE "**London ignore the teacher, and the teacher said calmy this time **" now we are going to speak spanish, Vamos a halar Español **

**repeat after me un Perro IS A DOG "**

London look at Emma and said **" okay bla ble blu is a dog " **emma was tired of London at this momment. but emma move the card and said emma **" un amigo is a friend" **London don't said anything and emma took a ballpoint pen and said **" me quiero meter esta PLUMA en el ojo"**London just emma said **" let take a break " **london said **" Yay me!" **and emma removed the handcuffs and London run out of the class room to the smoothie bar.

**( in the smoothie bar )**

Zack was cleaning the cauntel and saw London coming and said **" hey London what up?" **He smile to London but she did not smile back and she said **" this is the worst day of my life,"** She sit down on a chair of the smoothie bar and zack said **" why?"** and London said"** Ms Teacher want me to take that stupid spanish class for me to Graduate i HATE THIS STUPIT SEA SCHOOL" **and zack said **" you mean ODIO ESTA ESCUELA " **london look at zack suprised and said **" you know spanish?" ** and zack roll he's eyes and said **" well that i speak was spanish don't you think?"** London knew he was trying to be the He knows it all, she only smile and said **" can you help me with my spanish class"** and zack smile back to her and said **" i will love too help you"**London stop smilling and look at zack weird and zack said nervious **" i mean okay meet me on my cabin okay?" **London said just said okay and live.**  
**

**_well that is all for today hope you like it :) please review ,i will be thanks you for that :)_**


	2. Chapter 3

_**chapther 2**_

**( Later that same day )( with cody in he's room with woody )**

cody is sitting in he's bed and said **"i am going to miss this"** he lagh , and Woody just look at cody and said " what my mess?" he asked, and cody said** " yes "** and woody smile and said **"well i going to miss you cleaning"** they both lagh. Cody sat up and beggin to clean he's bed. and Woody said **" that is what i mean "** he lagh.

**( with London )**

I was walking around the cabins when i saw Addison giving invitations cards to every Person that show up. I stop walking and she come with me and i said **" what is this Addison?"** i asked and she respond **"well this is invitations to the Party we will Make in the Deck"**

And i said **" i though My daddy don't want any party" **she look at me rare and she said** " well Ms Mosby change the mind of your dad and now we are going to have a party! and in two days we will have the party we want to do before you i mean we graduate "**

and London said **" cool and addison one more question "** addison just look at me and said **" what?" **and i said **" well i saw Maya walking with a face of angry what happen to her ?" **i aked worried and addison look at me like_ hoho i say it or no _and addison finally speak **" well is that she is going to break up with zack in a hour" **and i said at loud **" why ? why she want to break up with zack? they look so good together"** and addison respond me **" well she have a boyfriend in Africa and she just got zack like a boyfriend for forget about chad in this years"** she said really fast and i said upset **" ho no this is going to hurt zack... i need to go now bye Addison" **and addison said bye and i live.

**London though:**

_I just can't belive that Maya did this to Zack! Maya was not like this! well i mean ... not all the time..._

**( with zack and cody 30 min later )**

Zack is in the smoothie bar and cole is picking up towels.

**Dylan P.O.V**

_I need to break up with Maya she is acting weird this days and she even want to talk with me. And i think this long relationship will not work..._

cody is walking to were is zack and zack yelled to he's brother **" cody i need your advice about girls "**

cody came to were is zack and said **" i** **imagine"**he look to the sky and then look back at Zack** "you want to break up with Maya "**

zack was suprised about how much he's brother know abot him and zack asked to cody **" how you know i was going to said that?"**

and cody said **" we are twins i think i read a little your mind "** he lagh. And zack said **" anyway how i break up with Maya i don't know how to do this stuff"**

and cody look funny to zack and cody said **" ho come on you break up with a lot of girls " **zack live the cauntel to were is cody and he said **" i know that but Maya lasted longer or relationship i don't want she take this break up in the made mode"**

cody sit down on the chair of the smoothiebar and said **" okay well you can practice with me the break up" **zack said **" okay" **cody put the face of getting in to character zack look wierd to cody and ask **" what... are... you doing?" **cody said **" getting in the character" **zack said **" ****okayyyy"**

cody said **" okay let begging "**

_cody is pretending to be Maya _**  
**

zack said **" look maya we need to talk "**

cody begging to acting like a crying baby **" oh no you are breking up with me are you? , how can you do this to me? "**

zack said **" look i don't think this long distance relatioship is no going to work but we can still be friends " **and he touch he's shoulder.

and cody sat up fast and said **" don't you touch me , i can't belive i waste the best three months of my life on you "**

Zack stood up too and hold cody at the waist and said **" baby don't said that "**

and cody said **" eww awwgh " **like disgust.

and zack stop when he saw Marcus coming to were they are . Marcus saw them and and said **" okayy weird ... i don't want to interrupt but what are you guys doing?"**

cody said **" zack is practicing with me how to break up with Maya"**

marcus said **" oh yeah i hear rumors about maya who want to break up with you" **he smile.

zack said **" so she want to break up with me ...i think she realize that this long distance reliationship will not work"**

AND marcus said **" well what i hear .. that was no the reason she want to break up with you... she have a boyfriend in Africa waithing for her"**

Zack can not belive what he was hearing and said at loud **" what? and she don't tell me! who thinks she is? i waste all the three months on her to realize that a just got dump .. i ca't belive this.."**

cody touch the shoulder of zack and said **" sorry bro "**

and zack said **" who tell you that Marcus?"** Marcus look at zack and said **" Addison "**

zack don't said anything and live the smoothiebar.

now cody and Marcus are alongthey wach zack live with a angry face and Marcus said **" were you think he is going"**

and cody sit down on a chair and look at marcus and said **" i think he is going to talk to Maya"**

**_Please review thanks :)_  
**


	3. Chapter 4

**chapther 3 **

**London P.O.V**

_Okay so i was walking to my cabin when i saw zack walking fast to over me_

**No one P.O.V**

i asked **" what wrong zack ? you look kinda of angry "** and zack stiop in front of me and said **" maya is cheating on me "**

_we are in the front of my door of my cabin_

and i said fast** " i so sorry zack, Addison told me today and i was going to tell you when i meet you in your cabin for the classes of spanish"**

and zack said slow** " is okay i was going to break up with her anyway " **and i asked **" why?" **and zack said** " beacause i don't think that my** **relationship with maya in Africa is going to work out " **and London said " i was thinking that you love her and you were the perfect couple"

and zack smile to London and said **" that is nice of you London but i have to break up now with maya you know were she is ?"**

and Londo was thinking and then said **" yeah i saw her in the Party deck " **and zack said **" thanks London " **and Live.

**(in the Party deck )**

zack enter to the Party deck and see maya sitting on a chair and come to her and said at loud **" MAYA you were all ALL the time cheating on me and i was so stupid to don't realize " **and maya stood up and said slow " i sorry zack i was going to tell you one day "

and zack said angy **" one day maya and what day is that? when you go to Africa and in the phone you are going to tell me ?"**

and maya said **" i said that i am sorry "** and zack said, this time more slow ** "you said that you love me , and that was why i do not break up with you in the first pleace "**

and maya said** " i love you babe but only like a friend "** and touch he's shoulder and zack remove her hand and said** " do not call me ever again babe and i now is truth that you don't love me and now is time to break up with you so bye Maya hope that you are happy with that chad i am sorry for chad beacause i think that you got other boyfriend in New York "**maya don't said anything and zack live.

**( with bailey and London and addison in the cabin of bailey and london lol)**

**" so are you saying that zack now is going to break up with maya ?" **bailey asked and London said **" yeah i so sorry for him i though that maya was i good person" **and addison said **" me too " **they all are sitting in the bed .

_and someone knock on the door and London answer the door _

_she open the door_ and saw zack and say **" he zack you are okay ?"**

and zack said **" we have a class of spanish to do so come with me please"**

_he took London hand ..._

___**really short chapther this is only the break up part so thank for reading and please review thanks and i will try to update soon :)**_


	4. Chapter 5

_**Chapther 4**_

Zack took London hand and and said **"follow me"** and she follow him. they were in the corridor when London stop Zack and said** " Zack stop you go so** **fast what happend ?"** London asked she was worried about he's friend. and He stop and said **" i tell you i boke up with her, she dump me..."** he let go the hand of London and Look down at the floor and said **" i just can belive that she do that to me"**and london took he's hand and said **" i so sorry Zack if i** **Had I known earlier, i will tell you but was not like that then sorry i can't belive neither..."**zack let go a tear and London said **" if you want i will talk** to her" and zack put he's head up and said to London **" no no London thanks but i can't ... and i do not want you to get involved at this... but anyways thanks for trying to help me"**and she let i little smile and said **" wow thanks i think i did want to help "** and she shook her head and zack smile to her and she said **"let's go to your cabin to you to teach me spanish"** he don't said anything and took London hand again and walk this time more slow till arrived to the cabin.

**(With Bailey)**

I was go out of the cabin of me and London Beacause addison have i new date with Woody and i decided to walk over the Deck...

when i arrived to the deck i saw cody and and he saw me and i said _god help me what i am going to said to cody_ in my mind. and he came to where i was in a chair beacause i decided to sit me down for this. and he arrived to me and said **" hey bailey how you doing today ?"** he asked me with a smile in he's face , and i said **" i been good and you ?"** i asked nervious . and he look at rare for why i am speaking like that and i anyway respond to my cuestion and said** " i been good too, but i am so exited to know what id in the letter if i enter to Yale or no if is no i going to died lonely and i my dreams that i always wanted is going to disappear of my mind" **he said this part disappointed and i said **" oh Honey do not said that if you don't go i will not go** neither" and cody look at me in the eyes and said** " thanks bailey but i will not let that happend to you..."** he paused and Look at Bailey weird and said **" hey are you saying is that you opend the letter and you read it and you enter to yale ?"** and bailey put more nervous and said slow **" ho no honey i do** **not read it do not worried"** i lie to him and i said in my mind_ i can't help it i have to lie to cody and i fill bad of my self this is not right but i can't tell him now._

and he look at me normal this time and said** " okay i belive you, i will not worried"** and smile and left. Then i feel more bad about my self.

**( with Maya )( and thoughts)**

i got to my cabin room and i sit on my chair of the computer and i saw a picture of me and my friends on deck that i do not have anymore i think. _But it was Better for me and Zack to Broke up i do not Love Him i just see him like a Crush nothing more. so what can i said Chad will be more happy and he never know that i was with another guy._

**( with Zack and London in the cabin of zack ) _( Marcus got other cabin for himself)_**

London was laid in the bed with a paper of spanish and Inglish. she look at zack and said **" you think i am going to pass this year?"** said London . Zack was sitting in a chair close to were is London and he look at her and said **" well if you memorize the words of the paper i give to you and** **practices it i think you are going to graduate!"** he said looking at her and she said **" okay i will try to put more interest in this, i do not want to stay** **here of 3 more years"** and she sit down on the bed and zack said **" okay let's begging "** and she only nod her head like yes.

zack Look at her and said " how is called Dog in Spanish?" he asked. and she give the paper to zack and she said **" Par-ro "**

and zack said **" no you failed is called Perro " **and she nod again and he said **" now tell me in is Spanish how is called NOW "**

And she said** " Ahora "** and he look at her and said **" correct "**

**( 30 Min later )**

Zack said now in the bed too next to London **"the last word, heiress is..."** he wait for London answer and she said " Heredera " he stood he's head up and look at her with a smile and she said **" what? i pass the test or no?"** she asked and he said **" well i think..."** she close her eyes beacause she is nervious and he said **" YES! London you pass the test you are i think you will make it "**

And London open her eyes and said** " you are serious right?" and he said " yes i am " **he said and she smile and hug zack and said** " thanks zack now i gotta go to the real test of Ms Tutwailer bye " **and she left the room. zack still in the bed and said in he's mind _wow that was fast well i think i am going to take a little nap._

___**The next chapther will be: what happend next if London pass the test or not? and what will happend to Bailey did she tell cody ? **_

_**thanks to the reviews i will try to update soon bye :)**_


	5. Chapter 6

_**Chapther 5**_

**( with Ms Tutwailer and London in the class )( finishing the test )**

London finish the Test of Emma Tutwailer of Spanish and Emma said **" you finish?"** and London said **" yeah i think i finish"** said nevious and Emma took the paper off her hands. Emma Look at the test and London close once again her eyes hoping she got a A+ and Emma Look surprised at the paper and then Look at London with a smile of proud. and said Emma **" i am so proud of you London"** London open her eyes and Look at Emma holding the paper with a hand on her heart and London said** " i pass the test? "** and Emma exclamed **" YES LONDON YOU PASS THE TEST YOU GOT a A plus! you are going to graduate! "** and London stood up from her chair and said really happy **" YAY ME i am going to graduate! "** and Hug Ms Tutwailey and said **" i am going to tell Zack Right now" **and emma Hug London back and said **" tell too to Mosby i imagine he's face of Proud "** and i said **" ofcours"** and London live the class room to where is zack taking a Nap in he's room.

London arrived to where is zack she opend the door slowly and zack was still sleeping. She jump in the bed to in the top of zack and shake zack to wake up.

she said to zack** " ZACK WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! "** and he wake up and said **" what the ?"** London is on top of him and said **" GUESS WHAT "** and he said rubing he's eyes " what?" and i exclame **" I am going to Graduate!"** and zack smile to her and said **"Really? i glad! i am Happy for you... see i tell you you are going toi pass the Test!"** and Hug her and she said " if it wasn't for you i will not pass this year, Thanks Zack" She hug him back and zack said **" you are welcome "** he lagh and she stood up and she go out to the door and said **" i am going to tell mosby and Cody bye zack "** and zack smile and said **" bye London"**

and London left...

**( with zack )**

Zack P.O.V 

well i am now up! Now i am going to do some pranks to People or Mosby!

i am glad that London Pass the test.

and then zack saw a picture of him and Maya and he's friends next to them 

or maybe i will stay here i still can't belive that maya was faking all the time with me...

**( with cody )**

i was in my room siting Looking at the card ( Letter ) trying to not read it when someone Knock on the Door and i stand up and Opend the door and saw London with a paper in her hands and i said **" Hi London what is that ?"** and London said **" you don't see it i got a A plus i am going to graduate!** **"** and Cody said** " are you Kidding me ? you are serious ?"** and London stop smiling and said **" this is my evidence"** she point at the paper and cody said **" oh my... is truth you are really going to Graduate! congradulations London! "** he hug London and she said " thanks was with the hepl of your Brother Zack" and he said **" Zack serious "** and London said** " yeah serious you are not the only smart "** she lagh and he said **" is spanish class.."** and she said **" anyway i am going to tell Mosby bye "** and he said **" yeah go tell him"** and she left.

**( with Mosby )**

London run to where is Mosby in the Lobby of the Boat checking the cards and Letter of he's family and.

she stop and the said at Loud **" Mosby! "** and he said** " what London i am busy right now said it fast "** and she said** " i just want to tell you that i do not pass the test "** and he Look at me disappointed and come to whre i am and said** " i am sorry London i tell you to be more attentive to what the Teach said in class but you do not Listen to me"** and i said with a smile** " you fail** **"** she lagh and he Look at her wierd and he said **" what i fail?"** and i said **" i did pass the test Mosby! i am going to graduate !"** and Mosby have a real smile on her face and said **" i am so happy for you i am so Proud** **London YOU DID pay attention in class! i can't be more proud of you i think i going to pass out"** and London said** " oh little Mosby thanks and plis do not pass out"** he lagh and he said **" okay i will try"** Mosby Hug London and London Hug back Mosby.

and London Tell everybody on deck of her friends

**( with woody and Cody )**

woody is sitting on the bed waching Cody with a desperate look in he's face Looking at the letter without opend it. and Woody said **" Man are you** **okay?"** he asked . and cody said** " Here it is my whole future is in this letter"** and woody said **" then OPEND IT "** and cody said **" i can't i Promise to** **Bailey i will no open it without her** " and woody took the letter and cody said** " what are you doing "** and he said **" YOU promise to bailey do not read** it but i don't " and put the letter on the light and begging to read it in Loud voice and said** " we thank you for your application to Yale university but we..."** Woody speak more slow **" but we regret to inform you.."** and cody Took the letter off of woody hand and said " regret this can't said regret" and woody said **" Hey! i meat not be a yale it but i know how to read"** and cody ignore Woody and read the letter in he's mind and said** " they regret me... i do not** **get in the university"** he said like he don't belive what he have read it right now . he sit down in the bed and woddy come to were he is and said** " I am Sorry Man.. here took this "** and give to cody a underwear. cody did not Look what Woody Give he and he put woody underwear in her fave and begging to cry and then he realize that was Woody underwear and maid gestured of throw up and throw the underwear to Woody. **" ugh ow"** said cody and laid down on the bed..

**(the Other day in the deck with zack in the smoothie bar )**

zack is making smoothie to everyone with a black shit. and London show up and said **" Please Zack make me a smoothie of banana with berry please "**and zack smile and said **"****like always " **he was making the Smoothie to London and said **" i will give you this smoothie free si don't pay me "**

he give the smoothie to London and London said **" but zack you need the money" **and he said **" it's okay London "** He smile. and she said **"thanks** **zack "** and she sit down to drink her smoothie. and maya came to the smoothie bar and said " he zack please give me a banana with coco smoothie" and zack don't Look at her and don't said Nothing and London Look the pain of zack and she came over the countel put a hand on he's shoulder and wisper to zack in he's ear **" go and take a break zack"** and zack said** " Thanks London** **"** and he Live. then Maya Look at London and said " what was that ?" and London said " you are hopless how can you show up like this!" and she said " i just want a smoothie " and London give a smoothie and said " **Here! take your st**d smoothie, and Live... YOU KNOW ZACK IS HURT FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM" and amaya said "** well he anyway wanna break up with me " and London said **" well and if he was not going to break up we you to not make you feel bad! i think he was trying to find if** **you were the one for him but then you said to us to him that you have a boyfriend and that hurt to everyone you dump zack you dump us we were thinking you were one of us but you weren't one of us!"** and maya said** " i am sorry you guys feel that way but i really do not love zack i have a boyfriend in africa** **waiting for me! "** and London said **" i do not want to heard you anymore get out"**

**( with zack in his cabin )**

****he laid down in his bed and put a pillow in his head

Zack P.O.V

_I have a black shirt_  
_for today my love is in mourning._

_Today there is a pain in my soul_  
_because of your spell._

_Today I already know that you don't love me_  
_which is the the thing that hurts the most._  
_I have a black shirt_  
_and a pain that dwells within me._

_It's a shame that I am alone_  
_purely because you lied_  
_and also because of my damned bad luck_  
_on the day that I first met you._

_From drinking the malevolent poison of your love_  
_I remain near death and full of sorrow,_  
_still breathing the bitter smoke of your goodbye,_  
_and since you left, all I have is..._

_I have a black shirt_  
_to match the darkness in my soul_  
_I have completely lost my cool over you,_

_already your love doesn't interest me_  
_Yesterday what I thought was pure happiness_  
_Today I realize is pure ****_

****(pulling it out of his thoughts) someone knock on the Door...

_**well that is all for today remember to review i will appreciate that Thanks for reading tell me what you think :)**_


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapther 6 **_ **i will not put the letters in black anymore...**_

Zack heard the know on the door and he stood up from his bed and answer the door ( open the door )

it was London...

Zack have no idea what she come this time again to him but he did not care he let her enter to his room.

Zack said " hi London you are alright?" he cuestioned to London and she Look at me worriend and took a sit on the bed and said " no the cuestion is to you are you alright?" she asked me and i sit down and said " You know London now i think i can get over it" and London smile to me and said " glad to heard that "and i said " thanks for care about me London " and she Said fast " well what can i said you are my friend and you help me with my spanish talk... i should care " and zack said fast" thanks London you are a good Friend but i want to help you anyway i now how it feels to again be in high school and do not Graduate and i just do not want you to be like me, that always do not graduate. that in the shcool i do not Graduate and i do have to go the the Summer shcool and i do not like that so i am glad that you will graduate. and imagine i am suprise that i will Graduate Seven Seas High" and she smile and said " yeah and me too and i talking about me " she laugh.

**( with cody in cody's and Woody's cabin )**

Someone knock on the Door Cody still in the bed with a pillow in the head. Woody is in the other bed sitting He said " Cody the Door" and Cody said with the pillow still in his head slow " open you the door" and woody don'yt said anything and Open the door and saw Bailey and said " oh hey Bailey "

and she said " is cody here? i been Looking for him all the time " and cody hear Bailey Voice and fast get out of the Bed and move Woody out of bailey side and said " oh hi bailey... yes i am here" and she Look at him nervious like cody and said " cody i have to tell you something" and he said " me too bailey... please come in " bailey enter to the room and cody said to woody who was washing them " woody can you please get out? i am goin to talk to Bailey" and woody don't said anything and get out of the room.

**( with London and zack )**

Londo stood up from the bed and said " i asked everyboy of this cruship to go to the dace with me but they alredy have a date or if they ask me to go with them they only want me for beacause my money and i do not like that , oh and talking about the DANCE you are going Right? "

and he laid on the Bed and said " i do not know i do not have a date" and London Look at him in the eyes and said " but you wre going to go with Maddie to the dance are you? what happend with that?" and he Look at her and said " yeah but i think she forget that Promise "

and London get quiet for a min and the Look at him again and said " you know i think i can help you find the Perfect girl to go to the dance"

and zack said " London no one is perfect and the girls do not want me any more beacause they still think that i am a London stood up and took him by the hand and said " well we have to try don't you think?" and he stood up beacause of London and said " okay okay let's try but let me change Clothes fisrt " and she said " okay i will wait for you in the hall way " and she open the door and Live.

**( Back to Cody and Bailey )**

they Look at each other and said at the first time " you Fisrt " and cody said " serious Bailey you firt " and bailey said " no you first" and then cody said" okay but please promise that you will not be mad at me okay?" and she said " i promise "and then he said with his eyes close " okay so... sorry Bailey for BREAK YOUR promise i read the letter" he said fast and she said with a smile " i read the letter too" and he open his eyes and said " you too?"

and Bailey said " yeah i sorry Cody but i can not wait more Longer and i feel bad for it " and he said " is okay bailey... so you enter to Yale?" He asked and she said with a big smile " YES CODY I ENTER TO YALE!" and he hug her and said " i am happy for you bailey " and she look at him and asked " and you? you got to Yale too right?" said still smilling and he sit in the bed with up set sad face and she said sitting too " oh no cody please tell that you enter " and he Look at her and said " i wish i could said that" and she said " i am so sorry cody i wish too that you can come with me" and then the Phone of Bailey ring and she answer the Phone and said " oh hi mom " and then Look at Cody and said " SORRY CODY I GOT TO GO I HAVE TO TALK TO MY MOM see you soon okay you will be okay right?" and he nod yes and she Live the room.

**( back London and zack )**

zack dress up / he is wearing, jeans ( pants) with a Purple shrit tight tha show his muscles/ . he get out of the room and see London inthe hall waithing for him sitting in the floor Looking down. and he touch her shoulder and said. " London i done dressing up " and she Look at him and stood up and Look what he is wearing " wow you put a tight shirt" and he just smile and said " yeah i am doing exercise " and she said " well good " she laugh and said " come on let get you a date. she took him by his arm and walk to every girls cabin.

2 hours later ...

In a door of the cabin of the last girl of the cruship. and London said " knock on the door " and he Look insure to London " i do not think she will like to come with me" and she said " do not be so negative and Knock on the door of that girl " and she HIDE in some were and he knock on the door and the girl open the door and said " oh hi Zack " and he said " Hi can i ask you something" and she said " yes oh i meen no beacause you sheet on Maya and she was my best friend " and she close the door in his face . and he said " what i am not the one that sheet on maya she was the one that sheet on me!" he said loud to the girl to heard him. and London came to were is zack and zack said " i can not beleive that now maya is tellig lies about me to everybody" and she said " now i hate that women "

and he Look at her and get out of his angry tone to a nervious tone and put in style like he was going to proposal to her but he said " London i know that i am not the tipe of guy that you like to dance but ... you want to go with me to the dance" and she look suprised and said " hmm zack that sweet of you but why?" and he said tooking her hand " beacause you are my best friend and you try to hepl me find a date to the dance" and she smile and said " okay but is beacause i have no dates " they both laugh and she said " now stood up and let's go buy you a new elegant suit" and he stood up and said " okay thanks London" and she said " you welcome"

**( London Mind )**

****_i am going to call Maddie i want zack to dance with her beacuse he always want that ... well i think right?_

_**well that is all for today hope you like it the next chapther will be what happend next obvious lol please review thanks :)**_


	7. Chapter 8

_**chapther 7**_

Well she call Maddie to come to the dane that she can pay the helicopter to get here and with that she said yes!

Now we were in a store Looking for elegants suites, and zack was putting the shirt as far London were looking for neck ties to mix with the suite that zack is wearing now.

when she arrived to were he is , he was looking at the mirrow and she was behind it and she said " Looking good " and he said " but i have no ties " and she said " yes you have, what you want more or liked more the black tie or the red tie?"and he said " i think the black one but i am bad putting ties can you help me ? " he asked nervious but she don't said anything and help zack putting the tie, and he Looked at the mirrow looking his reflexion with London in the other side putting her the black neck tie.

and he smile and she said still putting his neck tie " how can i know how to put ties and you don't ?" she asked in a playing tone.

and he said simpatic to her , when she done putting his tie " well the man's do not want to know how to put ties so the women can do it for them and feels good you know ?" he laugh and she hit him in the head playing and said " so tipic about guys " he just smile and said " hey you do it well " said Looking the tie in the mirrow.

and she said " i know, so you like the elegant new suite and the tie to buy to you?" and he Look at her and said " you are going to buy me this ?" and she said " why you think i put you in this store in first place?" she asked with a knowing look , and he said " i thoungh that was for playing put in that case yeah London i love the new suite " and she smile and said " well let buy to you " and she go to cash register withhim and zack said " London i promise i will pay you back okay?" and she said " you don't have to pay me back zack is a gift " and he said toching her shoulder " oh London thanks "

**London P.O.V**

_Well i hope Maddie like what he is going to wear. and i do this for him and Maddie._

**( back With them )**

they pay and get out of the store.

Walking to London Cabin...

They arrived at her cabin and she stop and he stop too and he said this time holding her hand " again Thank London very much " and she said " you welcome zack " and he said " remember i will get you tomorrow at 7 :00 pm it's okay that time ?" he asked and she said "okay yes it's okay at that time bye zack" and she got again at her cabin room. he just wait to her close the door and he smile and left to were id his cabin.

**( with bailey and London in her cabin)**

I enter and see bailey and i said " oh hi bailey " and she said " hey London guess what?" and i said sitting and taking off her heels " what?"

and she said " cody too read the later without me and we were fine so no fights " and she said " good for you and cody " and she Looking me and said " and you have something to tell me? something new?"

and i looked her and i said finish talking of my heels " well i invite Maddie again to come to the boat to her to dance with zack but is a suprise so do not tell zack" and she said with rare look " i though you will go with zack ?" and i sit up and said " Bailey how you know that ?" and she said " everygirl on the ship knows that Tifanny the best friend of Maya heard zack asking you and she said to everyone"

and London stood up and said " now i heat that other girl well... but the thing is that i want to zack have the dance of his dream with Maddie "

and bailey said " aww that nice of you London " and i said " well i want to sleep so good night bailey"

and she said " good night London "

**( the other day the day of the Dance or ( PROM ) )**

**(in London and bailey cabing )**

London is putting her dress a long dress the drees of London is ( she si wearing a dress that the top is in high part is maid of is silver color of shiny small diamonds really smell pices of diamonds, and with her skirt color peach the skirt is a fragile material is a long dress) ( with a high heels color silver platinum, gray)( and a earings made of diamonds)

And bailey is wearing a long dress too (lorange dress long dress with in the top a couple diamonds )( and a white high heels )

London Look at bailey and bailey look at London and at the same time said " oh my god your dress is so beautiful " and they laugh

(London have her hair down straight) and bailey her hair is (curly and like a ponytale )

and London see Bailey trying to put a flower in her head and she said" let me help you with that bailey " and help her putting the flower on her hair and Bailey said " thanks London "

And London said " i gotta go bailey i think zack is trying to put his tie and that is why he is taking so long i going to help him okay?" and bailey said " okay London see you at the dance " and london nod yes and live.

**( with zack )**

**( zack P.O.V)**

i do not know but i am so exited ( happy ) to dance with London.

**( noone P.O.V )**

zack was trying to put the tie but he can't and he was getting angry beacause he can put his tie.

London was walking to the hall or the cabins when she stop in zack door cabin and hear him saying _damm it i can put this s***d thing_ and she laugh and open the door of zack.

he jump when he Look at London he never knew that London was coming to his cabin and he said " oh god you scare me " and then look at her and her dress and don't stop checking her out and he said " London you look Gorgeous "

.and she said " I know " and laugh and she said again " i think you need a little help there"

and he said " yeah i can't put this tie on can you help me" he put the puppy eyes.

and she said " yeah and you forgot buttom your shirt" and she walk to him buttom his shirt and put the tie well. and he said " well i was supposedly go to your cabin and take you to the dance but you go to my cabin and i was not ready" and she Look at him when she done tied the tie. and she took a hairbrush and brush his hair and she said when she done " well now you are done to the dance good looking guy" he grin and said " thanks london and she said " well let go!" and he took her hand and stop her and he said " wait London i got you a Little suprise!" and she stop and Looking at him weird and said " what? what suprise" and he take a diamond necklace and she gasp and said " zack how you buy this necklance?" and he said " i was saving money and you help me so much that i buy it for you , what you don't like it?" and she said " yes zack i love it thanks " and he asked " can i put the necklance on your neck ?" and she said " yeah okay " and he put her hair up and put the necklance on her neck , and she said " thanks again zack that is so sweet of you " and he smile and hug her and she pulled off...

and then someone knock on his door and said " Zacky i am here!" and he recognized the voice and look at London and said " her voice is so much alike to Maddie's " and he open the door.

and YES that was MADDIE...

And Maddie said with a smile " Hi zack! "

And zack said " oh hi Maddie what a unexpected suprise!" _what Maddie doing here _He thought.

and Maddie Hug him and said " was thanks for London she call me " and London do not want to maddie said that. and zack pull Maddie out of the hug and said to Maddie " Maddie can you let me and London along For a sec please " and she nod and live the Room.

( in the room with zack and London)

and he said " you call Maddie to come with me to the dance" London said nervious " you Like the suprise? "

and he said " yeah so you call her beacause you don't want to dance with me?" he asked her and she said fast " zack i want to dance with you but you always said that you want to dance with Maddie and i though hey now that he broke up with maya i want to cheer the boy witha siprise that i think he will like that, so that was why i buy you a new elegant suite " and he said " thanks London but you don't have to do all that i was having fun with you this last days "

and then Maddie yelled at zack and London " zack London is almost 8 pm we got to get moving"

and zack and London get out of the room and said " let's go to the dance"

and zack said " ladys if you don't mind you two will be my dates tonight "

and took by the arm Maddie and London as they walked to the deck that there is the dance.

_**well that is all for today! the next chapther will be the dance! thanks for reading please tell me what you think and please review thanks :)**_


	8. Chapter 9

_**chapther 8 The Real Dance :)**__**  
**_

* * *

Whe we arrived to the deck with saw all the students in the dance. and Then Cody saw us and said " oh hey guys and Maddie your here ! " he hug her and the pull away and said " Zack you got Maddie to Be your Date?" he asked me. and I said " No i have Two dates" and cody Looked me weird and said " what two dates?" and the Look at me Holding the hand of London Too and he said " ohh you are Lucky zack " and Live and Maddie and London Laughed.

* * *

The deck was decorated with color violet and golden with brightness balloons like every Prom with the stars and everything.

* * *

London and Maddie said " this place is beautiful"

* * *

**( with bailey and cody )**

Cody Look at Bailey and said " Bailey You look Amazing today " he said holding her two hands. and she said " aww thanks cody, you Look very good today too" she laughed and she said " want to dance with me ? " and he said " i though you never ask "

the first songs on the dance no were slow where to dance, dance.

**( with zack , London, Maddie )**

Zack look both and said " want to dance in trio this is a fast song " and they both said " yeah why not ?"

he took the two girls hands and move then to the dance Floor. they were jumpin and dancing like every Party!

They were dancing the song who was playing the DJ was Selena gomez Hit the Lights

_It's the boy you never told I like you It's the girl you let get away It's the one you saw that day on the train But you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas Things you swear you do before you dieIt's the city you love that waits for youBut you're too damn scared to fly_

_Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come aliveLet the moment take youLose control tonight_

Zack gave London a around and then Maddie and then they everybody were jumpin.

_Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come alive Let the moment take you Lose control tonight_  
_It's the time you totally screwed up Still you try to get it out your brainIt's the fight you had when you didn't make up It's the past that you're dieing to change_  
_It's all the money that you're saving While the good life passes by It's all the dreams that never came true Cause you're too damn scared to try_

* * *

Cody and Bailey were dancing, everyone were dancing in to the Music.

* * *

_Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight _

_ come aliveLet the moment take youLose control tonight  
Hit the lights Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonightCome alive Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight  
It's a mad, mad world Gonna make it escape It's a perfect world_

_When you go all the wayHit the lightsLet the music move youLose yourself tonight  
_

_So let's go (go, go, go) all the way Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day From the floor to the rafters People raise your glassesWe could dance forever  
Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come alive Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight It's a mad, mad world Gonna make it escape It's a perfect world When you go all the way Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight_

* * *

**(with Mosby and** **Emma)**

Mosby was looking all the students and said " well i think we did a great job in here everybody is having fun for this last day" and then Mosby Look at Zack with the two girls dancing with them " and when i said all the students is all the students" and said Emma " Zack Look tha he is having such a much fun with the girls and is that Maddie too ?" and Mosby Lok at Him With London And Maddie and said suprise " oh Maddie is here Maddie is Here!" he said happy to see her again.

* * *

Zack took London and Maddie's hand And cody took bailey's hand and zack Hand and they were going round in circles, zack was definitely having such a great time with his two Best Friends!

And London said " oh my god we are going to fell down " and Maddie said " YEAH zack cody you guys are going to fast!" and zack said " and WHAT?" cody just laugh and they girls laugh and fall down.

And bailey said " this is funny "

Everyone agree with bailey. Still everyone on the floor. Maya came to them and said " You Guys look like idiots in the floor, particularly you London the rich girl "

And London said " I don't care if i look like a idiot having fun with my friends"

And sat stood up and help London To stood up Too and he said " Maya Please! live my friends along"

and Maya Look at Zack and said " sorry okayy, zack can you forget all this stuff and get back together i still have Chad But only to make you happier and so you can't be with this dumb people, i buy you a passport to go with me to Africa what you think and i buy new clothes and i am a new person"

everyone can't belive what the are hearing from Maya's Mouth i still waiting for Zack to respond to her But then London said "You walk and talk like your some new sensation you move in circles you dont need an invitationyou spend your money you cant get no satisfactionyou play if right so you can get the right reaction

it wont be long my darling pick up the phone nobody's on it where are your friends now baby? how are the ones supposed to be there for You When your falling down the world starts spinning round You When your falling down no its not all around.

and zack said "Looks out of place when you look into the mirror The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer Your eyes are fixed your smile is so elastic."

And bailey said " Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you Smile for the camera cause we're all about to trash ya"

Maya did not listed to them but she know she was doing the things not right . and she said " Zack i still waiting to your respond"

and zack said " Maya why the hell you think i am going to forgive you and now you are insulting my friends"

And Maya said " but.."

and he shot up her and said " No MAYA live me along and do not ever talk againg about my friends"

and Maya said " Okay anyway i will make more util friends in africa "

And Bailey said " good luck i hope you make new friends " and maya live.

and then Maddie Look at everyone and said " i miss something here? i thought you were friends with maya "

And zack said " i broke up with her and is a long story so other day we are going to tell you"

And London said " well let's not ruin the night let have fun " and everyone begging to dance again.

Then...after 15 min...

London and Maddie started singing and zack was washing them and smilling at them.

Singing:

Maddie sing" You come from here, I come from there. "

London sing "You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere. We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell. Friday, we're cool, Monday, we're freaks."

and London put a hand on her sholder dancing and singing Looking at each other. That was real Best Friends.

Maddie "Sometimes we rule, Sometimes we can't even speak."

London"But we kick it off, Let loose, and LOL"

Maddie " It may seem cliche For me to wanna say that your not alone, And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact i got your back "

London" Yeah, yeah, yeah" she laugh.

Maddie and London "'Cause we're one and the same We're anything but ordinary One and the same I think we're almost legendary. You and me the perfect team Chasing down the dream We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La

London " I'm kinda like you, Your kinda like me."

Maddie "We write the same song In a different key"

London and Maddie " It's got a rhythm, you and me Can get along"

Maddie"Cause we're one and the same... "

London "We're anything but ordinary "

Maddie"One and the same..."

London" We're something more than momentary! Were anything but ordinary

Maddie and London " You and me the perfect team Chasing down the dream  
Ohh, You and me the perfect team Shaking up the scene, We're one and the same!"

and When they finish singing they laugh and Look at everyone clapping and they smile.

and bailey said "you are very good friends "

Zack said " i think they miss each other and forgot how fun was to be with one of your best friends"

London and Maya agreed with zack.

* * *

Then Beggin a Slow song and Maddie said to zack " want to dance with me ?" she asked. and zack said " yes Maddie " and she smile and move zack to the dance floor and zack Look at London and she was smilling at them dancing and he smile to her back.

**London P.O.V**

_I am so happy for zack, he is fanally dancing with Maddie along. _

_Bailey is dancing with cody , Woody is dancing with Addison and Mosby is Dancing with Emma... Yeah i think a am lonely this was the especial moment of Everyone and i have no dates for trying to help Zack. Well i think i will just st down to wait the end of the song. _

**( Nobody P.O.V)**

(With zack and Maddie)

maddie still dancing with zack ( the dress of Maddie is long and is light pink)

and he said " You Look great Maddie " and she said " you know zack i am suprise that you don't call me Sweet thing" and he said " well i think ..." Maddie stop him up from talking with a kiss tha only was for 3 sec the kiss beacause he pull off Maddie and stop dancing and he said.

" Maddie sorry but ..."and Maddie stop him and said " i thought that you want me to kiss me all this time and now you grow up to this hot guy and i tell you in the Hotel Tha i can be your girlfriend when you grow up" and kiss him again and he pull of and said " i sorry is that it do not feels right, i don't feel anything whe you Kiss me that i though i will feel"

" Maddie i do not want to break anyone's heart but i think i move it on, Maddie sorry i know you was waiting for this day but i can't " and Maddie said " i though you were the one waiting for this day? " and he said " Maddie that was the past, " and maddie said " so you don't feel anything when i kiss you?" she asked i little disappointed and he said " sorry maddie but we can still friends " and she said with a smile " okay zack i am okay with that and i do not want to lose you for this dumb act that i am doing " and he said " so friends ?" and she said " friends " and he look at her and said " well i am going to dance with London okay?" she nod her head like yes and he live the dance floor. and begging to Looking for London.

**Zack P.O.V**

_Man what is going on with me? that i just pull Maddie away?_

**Nobody P.O.V**

He saw London sitting on a chair and Drinking a Lemonade and he took her hand and said " you want to dance with me stranger?" and she said " i thought that you were dancing with maddie?" and he Stood me up and he said "why can i not dance with my real date that i asker out first" and London laugh and said " this is not a date" and he said " whatever you said " and she put the Lemonade on the table and he took her hand and they got to the dance floor.

again they play it a slow song by **Taylor swift Today was a fairy Tale.**

And Begging the music

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

Zack took one of London's Hand. and Put the other hand in her waist.

_Today was a fairytale_

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

Can you feel this magic in the air?

with Cody and Bailey still dancing cody kiss Bailey

_It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale.

cody said in Bailey ear " I love You "

and she said back " i love you too"

Back to zack and London dancing slow zack was smilling to her

_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale_

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

_Time slows down  
Whenever you're around_

With Woody and Addison " i love you addison" he said and adisson said fast " aww that sweet i love you too and candies"

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

and the song end back to zack and London

London Pull away from zack and said " i Love that song" He just smile and then he said " Maddie kiss me..." and she Look at him with a big smile on her face " really now you are her boyfriends?" and he said " no " and London stop smillinh and said " why zack? why not you always want her? what happend?" she asked and he said " is just when she kiss me i don't feel right i don't feel like she was the Love of my life and i will just been her friends like always " and London said " oh zack one day you will find the love of your life and when she kiss you you are going to said WOW this is so right " and she laugh and he said " thanks London " and she said " go with your oders friends i will go for another lemonade"

and nod okay and she Live to the table of the Lemonade. but she can cath a drink beacause Maya took her by the arm to out side of the deck to the hall way.

* * *

In the Hall way London yell " What are you doing maya? live me along " and beggin to said more London " I warn you, do not mess with mei know Karate ,Kung Fu, Judo ,TAE kwon ,do Jujitsu y others 28 more's so they are dangerous words."

and she let go of the arm and said "you are taking zack's heart" and London Look at maya confused and London said "what are you talking about maya?"

and Maya said " you really don't Look his face he was all the time smilling with you and now he looks that he is falling over you "

and i said " first i think zack was smilling beacause he is with her friends and he obvious not falling in Love with me " and maya said " yeah what i was thinking you are dumb, stupid heiress and zack he is a loser now "

London do not want to said anything beacause she was angry but she can't hold back and said to maya " You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me You have knocked me off my feet again Got me feeling like I'm nothing You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, Calling me out when I'm wounded You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so mean?"

**( zack was hearing all tht London was saying beacause he was going to give her lemonade )( back to London and Maya )**

London said "You, with your switching sides And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again As if I don't already see them I walk with my head down Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again, I bet you got pushed around Somebody made you cold But the cycle ends right now 'Cause you can't lead me down that road ,And I can see you years from now in a bar Talking over a football game, With that same big loud opinion But nobody's listening Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing But all you are is mean. All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean? maya?

and Maya finally said " beacause you guys you don't are the same with me "

and London said " and what you think we are like this? Maya you lie to us you lie to zack you lie to me been a great friend when you were just faking, how can't be bad i you maya, "

Maya still in silence but thn respond " i don't knowi think i get angry and jealous i know i do not love zack and make him feel like i love him but i did not want to get this far with you guys iand i am really sorry and if a make you feel like this london i realize that i make i mistake i was mean with you guys and yes i was faking but now i realize that you are good friends you protect each other and i think i will never have friends like yours"

and London said " thanks for confess Maya that really help" she said in a normal tone but taking her with her confess that now London can realize why she was like this and lodon said again " but is going to take time to everyone forgive you and know that you are more i good person i think you are going to make friends but with us be frends angain that will be hard and and long time for your forgiveness sorry "

and Maya said " thanks London i i have to confess but you don't sing bad" London just smile " thanks but i am don't forgiven you " and Maya said " i know that"

and then Zack walk to were they are and maya said " Zack can you still forgive me?"

and zack said " No Maya we are broke and i never going to be with you again okay? but thanks for confess"

and Maya said " okay i understand" and zack said" and don't you have Chad?" and Maya reply " yeah i still have him so it okay bye guys"

zack and London don't said anything and wash Maya live and then London said " you were hearing us all the time?" she asked and he said " yeah and London you know all that stuff like Karate and the others ?" and i said " ofcourse i know i have to be prepared to everything dageorus beacause the robbers always are trying to steal my purse"

and zack said " wow "

and London said "let's get to the dance this is the final karaoke part"

and zack took her arm and they go to the dance.

* * *

At the dance again the DJ said "who wants to sing a trio?"

and London Maddie and Bailey said to the DJ " We want to sing!"

and the DJ said " okay what song would you like to sing?"

everyone look at london and she said " Katy Perry Firework!"

everyone laugh and agreed with London , Then the DJ given them microphones.

and she stared to sing:

and Bailey "Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?"

And Maddie sing "Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?"

and London sing "Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you' Cause there's a spark in you? You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July  
'Cause baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh As you shoot across the sky"

**( everyone were dancing and jumpin laghing and just having good time smilling)( and thre three girls were dancing and singing too)**

**( i will don't say that like maddie sing or bailey sing or London sing i just put the names but your know there are siging ")**

and Maddie " Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh You're gonna leave 'em falling down"

and Bailey "You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow"

And London "Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow And when it's time, you'll know  
You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July"

and Bailey sing This Part " 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh As you shoot across the sky"

And Maddie "Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh You're gonna leave 'em falling down"

And The three girls sing this Part " Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through

and London this Part "'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh As you shoot across the sky  
Baby, you're a firework Come on,"

And The three girls sing this Part:

"let your colors burst Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh You're gonna leave 'em falling down  
Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moonBoom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"

* * *

And they finish the song and everyone was clapping the three girls hug eachother and smile.

and cody yelled " They there are Three Beautiful singers! " said pointing to the girls.

* * *

and Mosby said " sorry guys the dance is over the times is 12:30 pm and tomorrow is the graduation"

everyone said " awwww" and Emma said " sorry guys go to your rooms "

and everybody live the deck and cody Live with bailey to accompany her to the cabin. woody did the same.

**( with zack London and Maddie)**

Maddie said looking at them " well guys i have a grat night today now i will go to my new cabin so bye " she hug zack and london and they said to her " bye Maddie!" and she live.

Zack and London were walking to the hall. and stop infront of London and Bailey's cabin and zack said " i have a good time and i did dot know that you sing so beutiful" and London said " yeah i have a good time too and thanks zack is a long story i will tell you other day so... bye " and he hug her and she got to her cabin.

with zack and his thoughs:

_wow this was a crazy new night that i will never forgot i can't belive i have hug London tipton to time and she don't pull me away this night really i will never forget. . . NEVER! I am so happy right now!_

Then zack walk to his own cabin dreaming about what happend in this dance.

**( with London and bailey in her cabin)**

London look at bailey and asked her " you have a great night ?" and bailey Look at her and said " the best night! and you?"she asked me and i said " i have too a great time!" and london and bailey smile and London got to the bathroom to put her pajamas and then she laid on the bed and said " i hope zack have a good time..." and yawn and Said again " well with got to sleep the other day is the Graduation" she said and fall asleep." and bailey laugh and turn the light off.

_** THE OTHER CHAPTHER WILL BE THE GRADUATION DAY AND THEN BACK IN BOSTON TIPTON! thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think of thsi chapther thanks :)**_


	9. Chapter 10

_**chapther 9 The first Part of the Graduation Day :)**_

**( With London )( and P.O.V )**

I was walking along around all the ship, And it feel good feeling the air coming throw your hair, and just feel Free. But i am not free till i Graduate i hope my Daddy let me be a free person , now in this days i hope he came with me to my graduation, his my dad he have to come right? i hope he come...it feel sad beacause if he don't come i have to admit that he Loves more the money than me. I am going to feel sad and disappointed at the same Time.

I stop in the balcony and i begging to see the sea the waves that this is pure beauty i though.

But even is my dad don't come i have my Mosby that is like my real dad to me and My Friends so London You have to be happy Try to don't be upset if Wilfred Don't come.

**( out of thoughs )( 5:45 )**

Then someone touch My sholder gentile, and i Look at the one who toch me and it was Zack, i Just smile and Look at the sea again and he said to me putting himself right next to me " what are you looking at?" he asked me but just for ask beacause he new was is going to be my aswer . and i said " the sea what more? the only thing that is infront of me" and he said " what you wakeup so early?" and i looked him and said " i am asking the samething " he just smile and said " is beautiful is it? " and i looked at the sea again and said " yes" and i Look at him again and said " you know, I never though i am going to said this but i am going to mis this stupid seas shool"and he only laugh and said " me too London Me too" and London said " yeah is so unreal that i going to Graduate and you and your brother graduate is so unreal beacause now you all grow up and i just... i can't said " she laugh and he Only Look at me .

One minute later he ask me " what are you going to do with your life like a Women" and London sit down on a chair " i do not know zack i do not think about that... but you what you want to do?" and he took a chair and sit beside me and said " i want to do..." he begging to think but then said " i am in blank i do not know what i am going to do but what i really want to do is trabel over the world and take a good vacations " and she said " that sound good " and she said again " why are you up so early ?" and he said " well i could not sleep "and she asked " why? " and he said " things that is boder me" and she said " oh pour of you " he only smile a little. _well this is a awkward moment _though London and she finally said " well i better get going to my cabing" and she stand up and begging to walk away and he yell to her " by the way nice pajamas " and she yell back " Idiot " and he laugh and she laugh.

_Yeah now thing go to Normal again ...good ..._London though and smile of what though.

* * *

London walking over her cabin.

_Can you belive it i am going to Boston again London!_ London Thought of herself_ but what i am going to do there?_

_and if i can't get a Job .oh this thoughs are killing me! _ she thought again.

* * *

Well i get dress up for my finally day in This Boat, Bailey was right next to me, she look a little nervious so i ask her " what wrong bailey " and she said " i think is better that i don't go to Yale " what_ is she thinking right now _i thought. But i said "Bailey but why? you always want to go to Yale what happend with your dream that is finally coming true!?" I asked and bailey sit down on the bed and inhale and exhaled and said "i do this for Cody if i do go to Yale i will never see him, i will not have time... and go to Yale was his dream also..." and i sit down beside her and said " oh Bailey what you do for a boyfriend... but i will not stop you on that is your decision so..." and she give me a hug and said " thanks london one day you will understand what it feels hava someone who truly loves you like a Women " and give the hug back and then pull her away and i said " Yeah one day i hope..."

* * *

**With Cody ( cody POV )**

I was walking along thinking of nothing more than me and My Bailey Bonny _Oh god i Really going to miss her i think she is the girl that i love the Love of my Life the one i can let go away from me _i though but i am right i do not know what i am going to do if i am do with bailey _ what will be my life ? _i cuestioned my self beacause she is the only one who understand me like for who i am she Love shcool and i Love school i love to learn thing and also her _we are the perfect couple _i though again. Oh well i think i got to get dressing up for the graduation.

Cody walked over his Cabin room again.

* * *

**With Zack (POV) in his cabin room ( sitting on the bed)**

When i see London getting away from me i kinda of miss her_ Yeah i think i going crazy_ i though. but yeah i do miss her . but i do not know what will be our lifes now then, beacause now that we are getting to graduate...we will live our lifes apart...

Then Marcus hit me on the shoulder, getting out of my thoughts.

**Nobody POV**

" Zack Zack " Marcus Yelled to Zack and i said " What ?" And he said looking me weird " you were on the clouds or what?" and i said " i was just Thinking of something " and he said " well whatever you think that London will confess now this final day her love for me?" said Looking at the sky but was not the sky was the wall, and i said " you are the one that is on the clouds" i said in disgust look at him. _How can he still think that London loves him? _i though. and Marcus Look at me serious " well with you i think i can not talk about my love for london" he said as he opend the bathroom door.

Zack do not said anything and dress up for the graduation.

* * *

Everyone get dress up for the graduation

* * *

**_Hi everybody haha well this is the first Part the other part will be the real graduation day so thanks for reading is been a long time but anyway hope you like it :) Please review thanks :)_**


	10. Chapter 11

**chapter 11 Graduation day!**

* * *

All the students take a seat and miss Tutweiller began to say the names of those who will graduate.

"Cody Martin!" Tutweiller said.

(Crowd Cheering)

While Cody walk to where is Tutweiller.

**With Kurt, Carrie and Arwin**

"I can't belive our boys are graduating from high school..."Kurt said.

"I know" Arwin said sobbing and Carried said "I am really old"

"I know" Kurt said and she hit him in the arm, and Arwin did the same to Kurt but, it hurt to Arwin. (the hand)

**Back with the students**

Cody took his diploma and look at it and said "Miss Tutweiller you made a mistake on the Latin word for..."

Miss Tutweiller pull him away and said "Zachary Martin!"

(Everybody cheering)

Zack go to miss Tutweiller took his diploma and said "Hey! uh I have a speech too"

Everybody were listening.

And Moseby said "ooh"

"Good bye seniors, Goodbye class, High school you can..." He started to said but Miss Tutweiller cut him off and said "Okay! thank you Zack" And Zack walk away.

"Bailey Picket!"

(People Cheering)

Bailey walk over to her and took her diploma and said "Oh uh Miss tutweiller, you made a mistake on the Latin word for.."

"Lalala" Miss tutweiller said and Bailey walk away to her seat.

Mis tutweiller keep calling students and they all took their Diplomas.

"and the last, but not least, London Tipton!"

(Everyone cheering)

London walk to the stage with a big smile, took her diploma and Moseby said to Miss tutweiller "It seems like just yesterday she couldn't tie her shoes"

London hear him and said smiling "That was yesterday!"

"Well done London " Tutweiller said and London put a little sad and said "Thank you for not giving up on me... and for tying my shoes"

"You are so welcome"

Then London sigh and show her diploma to everybody and said "Yay me!"

and walk away from the stage and took her seat.

"Everyone Please rise" Tutweiller said.

The students stood up from their chairs.

"Please move you tassels from right to left"

The students did what she told them.

"congratulations Seven Seas High graduates!" Miss Tutweiller finally said.

Everyone exited, they threw to the air their tassels.

and everyone hug each other.

* * *

**In the smoothie Bar**

"You know I'm going to miss this place..." Zack began to said.

London Bailey and Cody agreed with him while they were drinking a smoothie.

"Especially having people tip me for spitting in their Drinks" He finish saying.

Bailey, London and Cody spit their drink "eww" Bailey and London said.

and then Cody said putting his drink down "Well I'm not going to miss my towel station"

Then Cody look at Frankie, who was with a chainsaw and said "Hey Frankie! you can put a chainsaw trough that!"

Frankie hear him and said "Music to my ears"

Then Woody came to them and said "Get your yearbooks" and Addison said "Hot off the presses"

They took their year books and Addison said to Maya "Maya I know you are a bad person and hope you can change but do you mind if I sign you year book?"

"Yeah okay..." Maya said.

Addison began to sign it and said "I remember the day I met you, It was on monday or Tuesday?" and she began to walk away with her yearbook.

"Great! now I'm going to need a second Yearbook!" Maya said to her and walk away.

Then Bailey walk to where is London and asked "London would you sing my yearbook?"

"Ofcourse" She said while she took Bailey's yearbook and put a stamp, And she gave it to her back.

Bailey began to read it, what London stamp in Loud voice "I will never forget you no matter how hard I try, London Tipton" the she look at London and said "you know I'm going to miss you making fun of me every day"

"Don't worry I made you a CD" London said while she was giving her the CD. Bailey laugh and took it.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you guys so much"Woody said to Zack and Cody (sobbing)

"You are coming with us to the Yankee game tonight" Zack said confused.

"I know but that's not for Like four hours" Woddy said sobbing more and they were like Okayyy...

Then Marion Moseby reach us with Tutweiller holding her hand.

"Marion whatever this is I don't have time for it...I still have 30 kitty carriers to pack and that's just the siamese!" Tutweiller said to him.

Then they stop walking and London, Zack, Cody and Bailey were there with him.

"Attention everyone Miss Tutweiller and I have an announcement to make" Moseby said and they all keep attention.

"We do?" Tut weiller asked.

"I hope so... Emma the more I thought about us being apart, The more I realize I want us to be together Forever" Moseby said while he was kneeling.

Everyone Gasp.

Moseby open the little box with the ring on it and asked "Will you ma.."

The Miss tutweiller took the ring fast and said "YES YES YES YES YES!"

She kiss moseby.

Moseby smile "I got to call my mother and tell her I TOLD YOU SO!" she said smiling, everyone where laughing but still in shock.

"I have to pick out bridemaids dresess for my cats!" she said.

"Moseby are you sure you've trhought this thought?" London asked to him.

Then Tutweiller said "SHUT UP!" then she run away to look for her cats.

* * *

"So now I'm high school graduate and you're engaged, I didn't see that coming" London said to Mosbey and he laugh and said "I know and next we'll see Bailey's pig fly by"

"You know moseby? I'm going to trow you the best wedding ever!" she said smiling.

"Well thank you very much London"

"Moseby? thank you for take care of me all this years..." She said now more emotional.

Moseby hug her.

"You are welcome, I am so proud of you for graduating high school, And so proud of the women you've become, Now stay in touch" Marion said to her.

"Don't worry I got you on my speed dial, I'm going to call you when ever I got a problem" she said while she was walking away from him.

Then she call him.

(Moseby phone ringing)

and moseby pick it up.

"Hello?"

"I have a problem... I am going to miss you " She said while she was looking at him.

Moseby touch his heart.

* * *

Then London walk to where Zack and Cody where and without looking their faces she hug Cody and said "BYE ZACK" then she hug Zack and said "BYE CODY" and she pull away they were confused.

"Actually London I am..." Cody began to said but he stop and look at her with wide eyes.

"I am going to miss you" Cody said and Zack said "I am going to miss you too.."

She smile and said "Well is little me off to paree"

and she leave the guys Alone.

With Cody and Bailey

"Promise you'll come visit me at Yale" Bailey said to Cody.

"I promise, I got an admissions guy id like to talk to" Cody said to her.

"So this isn't goodbye" She said.

"I know were going to see each other in two weeks at Mathlympics" He said smiling and she smile and said "Yep were going to crush those Albanian algebrists"

Then Cody look at her in the eyes and said "I love you" and she look at him back and said "I love you squared" they kiss each other and pull away and she took her suitcase and leave.

* * *

With Zack, Cody and Moseby

"You know boys I always thought if this ship were destroyed, it would be because of you two" Moseby pointing to us with a serious face.

"So did I So did I" Zack said.

"We are going to miss you Mr moseby" Cody said.

"I never thought I would said this but, I'll miss you guys too" Moseby said to the boys, touching their shoulders.

Then Zack asked curious,Now that they have a little more of trust. "So where are you and the future ball and chain, headed?"

"Ah... well, we are not exactly sure..."Moseby said walking a step back.

"I don't think he want to tell us"Cody said to Zack but looking at Marion.

"doesn't matter we'll find him" Zack said and Moseby run away."haa"

* * *

"Well Zack what are we going to do now?" Cody ask him.

"Well I think for now the Hotel? But that hot tub's coming with us" He said pointing to the hot tub's while he was walking up the stairs.

"How you are going to swing that?" Cody asked also walking up stairs.

"I slipped Frankie a twenty"

"Did you take that from my wallet?" Cody asked curios.

"Actually I took 50, I just gave her 20 for it" Zack simply said.

Cody stop walking up stairs and Look at him serious and said "You own me" and walk again up stairs, and Zack stop and said "hmm Cody? What are we walking up stairs?"

"I have no Idea.."

* * *

They are now in the Train station waiting for their train, to arrive Boston.

Cody sit on a bench and Zack put his suitcase next to him and said to him "Call me when the train arrive here, I will go to the Bathroom"

Cody just nob and wait him.

Zack was walking all over the train station looking for a Bathroom, but he didn't find it "God where is the fucking Bathroom a got to PEE!"

But then he hear a women crying, she was sat on a bench, talking over the phone.

"Why you don't came to my graduation Dad?" she asked over the cellphone.

"Giving me a diamond won't do anything! I wanted you to be there for me, at least this day! but you weren't there...You are not my dad anymore Wilfred! Moseby became my Dad...He was there he take care of me over all this years that you weren't and most important he came to my graduation!"She said yelling over the phone.

"No dad I won't be with you, I will take care by my self now, I don't care if you took my money away from me BYE" She finally said and hung up.

"London?" I asked while I was walking all over to her.

"oh uhh yeah?"

"Why are you crying?" Zack ask her while he sat beside her.

"Oh hmm Nothing I just discuss a little with my father again...Nothing out of normal" She said holding tears.

"Oh so...you still going to Paris?" Zack ask.

"No..."

Zack POV

"He don't want you go, don't he?"

"Yeah, I mean he don't came to my graduation and he won't let me go to Paris, just because I discuss with him about the graduation, and he also took all of my money..."London said looking at him with red eyes.

"What kinda of father is that!" I asked, kinda of angry.

"He is not my father anymore, a Father won't do that to his daughter" She said and I sat my self more closer to her.

"So you don't have any money?" I asked kinda knowing the answer of the question.

"No I am poor..."London said and began to cry again.

Men I really want to pee right now, but I can't let my friend alone in the train station with no money in her hands and crying... I thought.

So I asked trying to cheer the girl "Well If you want... Woody, Cody and I will go to the Yankee game tonight you want to come with us?"

"Hmm okay... thanks Zack, Where are you going now?" She asked.

"To boston ..." I said and stood up fast, " I am sorry London I need..." I started to said but I think she notice my face and said "There is the bathroom" she said pointing with 'I know it all' face, smiling.

"Thanks, Wait for me, I'm going to teach you how to be a normal person" I only said and run to the bathroom.

"Yeah of course, now go!"She said chuckling.

**_Well that's all for today hope you like it! Please 'review' thanks :)Please tell me what you think about this other chapter..For a long time I do not update this story because of my english I won't said it's better but you tell because I don't know lol thanks :)_**


End file.
